Shallotte, North Carolina
Shallotte (pronounced ) is a town in Brunswick County, North Carolina, United States. The population was 1,381 at the 2000 census. It is part of the Wilmington Metropolitan Statistical Area. The Shallotte River passes through the town. Geography Shallotte is located at (33.977030, -78.392517). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 5.4 square miles (14.0 km²).5.4 square miles (13.9 km²) of it is land and 0.19% is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,381 people, 534 households, and 398 families residing in the town. The population density was 256.5 people per square mile (99.1/km²). There were 597 housing units at an average density of 110.9 per square mile (42.8/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 90.37% White, 8.11% African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.65% from other races, and 0.43% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.52% of the population. There were 534 households out of which 26.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.7% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.3% were non-families. 21.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.64. In the town the population was spread out with 17.8% under the age of 18, 4.8% from 18 to 24, 20.2% from 25 to 44, 26.4% from 45 to 64, and 30.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 52 years. For every 100 females there were 88.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $40,000, and the median income for a family was $50,069. Males had a median income of $36,591 versus $30,000 for females. The per capita income for the town was $21,168. About 6.8% of families and 8.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.5% of those under age 18 and 5.3% of those age 65 or over. Schools * West Brunswick High School * Evelyn Smith Wray Village School * Union Elementary School * Southeastern Christian Academy * Shallotte Middle School * St Luke Lutheran Church * West Christian Academy Radio stations * WAZO 107.5 FM: Top 40 * WKXB 99.9 FM: Jammin Oldies * WLTT 106.3 FM: Talk Radio * WGNI 102.7 FM: Hot AC * WWQQ 101.3 FM: Country * WMNX 97.3 FM: Hip Hop * WSEA 100.3 FM: Hip Hop & R&B * WWXM 97.7 FM: Top 40 * WRXZ 107.1FM: Rock Television stations * W47CK, Channel (47), (MyNetworkTV affiliate, uses fictional WMYW Calls on-air) * WMBF, Channel (32), (NBC) * WBTW, Channel (13), (CBS) * WPDE, Channel (15), (ABC) * WSFX-TV, Channel (26), (Fox) * WUNJ, Channel (39), (PBS) References External links * Official Town Website * Town Resource Website * Brunswick County Tourism Development Authority Category:Settlements in Brunswick County, North Carolina Category:Towns in North Carolina Category:Cape Fear region